Ginger Kids
by Sapphire Jacqueline Stone
Summary: A story-insert of the episode of the same name. My OC Sapphire, is nasty to everyone and extremely OOC. Will someone teach her a lesson?
1. Chapter 1

Ginger Kids

**AN: Hello everybody. Now, I've decided to do another story-insert, because they are rather good fun. I have two planned and they have nothing to do with the other ones that I've written. Some of my fans might recognise the name "Ginger Kids." It is the name of an episode of "South Park," and the only one that I've really seen. I will use Sapphire as Eric, but word of warning, Sapphire is going to be in Eric's character, and out of character for her. Also includes foul language, but if none of the warnings upset you, then please read it and tell me what you think.**

**NZFandomPrincess96**

It was just another ordinary Thursday evening in the Stone household. Alice and Jasper Stone were playing Chess in their mansion's library, their parents were watching a film in their private movie theatre, and Sapphire and her cousin Emily Blackhurst were sitting together on a big, black leather sofa, watching random episodes of random shows. They were well supplied with hot chocolate and popcorn, which was just perfect for a cold winter's night. Blankets had been thrown over them, and the fire in the grate was roaring.

The ending tune to Horrible Histories had just finished, and the opening theme to "South Park" had just begun. They didn't normally watch "South Park," but occasionally, they did.

"I wonder which episode this one is going to be?" Emily mused, before taking sip of her drink. Emily was thirteen, the same age as her cousins, and had long red hair and green eyes. She didn't have freckles or pale skin, though.

"I guess we'll soon find out," smiled her cousin, taking a small handful of popcorn. She had long black hair, heterochromia (a word which means that her eyes were two different colours), no freckles, and tanned skin.

It soon became apparent that the episode was "Ginger Kids." In it, Eric Cartman was being horribly rude to people with red hair, so, in retaliation, his friends dyed his hair red, made his skin pale, and gave him henna tattoos that looked like freckles.

In the end, the day was saved, and everyone went back to being perfectly friendly again. Or, as friendly as one could get on "South Park."

"Not my favourite episode by any means," said Emily. Her cousin smiled, and switched off the TV.

"If anyone treated you like that, they'd have your three extremely pissed off cousins to deal with, and I'm sure a lot of your friends would back you up, as well. Anyway, I think that episode is going to stick with me," she said, and Emily raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Because it's very memorable, especially when someone has a massive interest in war like I do. Eric's campaign was similar to the NAZI Party. But more of that later. For now, it's five past ten, and I'm rather tired," Sapphire smiled, and with a cheerful "Goodnight," she went off to bed.

**AN: Very short. But the episode itself starts in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**AN: So, warnings of swearing and Sapphire being OOC.**

The following morning, Friday, seemed to start off just as normal as any other given Friday morning. The Stone children and Emily got themselves ready and off for school, making sure that their reports were completed for class that day. Emily gave her cousin a smile, to which Sapphire returned with a slight sneer. Emily was baffled at her cousin's expression, but didn't dwell on it.

On the bus, Sapphire sat with her best friends, Olivia and Olivia. But, to avoid confusion, she called one 00W and the other 00D, like they were secret agents or something. It just made school more fun.

"What's your report on, 00D?" Sapphire asked the girl on her left.

"Cheese," she said matter-of-factly.

Sapphire and 00W burst out laughing.

"Really? You wrote a report on a fucking diary product?" Sapphire said, keeping her voice low so that no one heard the F-Bomb that came out of her mouth.

"Don't be so bloody stupid, Sapphire. It's really about the Yssel River."

"Well, that is at least better than something that you can't even eat." Sapphire laughed, rather scornfully.

"What's your one about, then, Sapphire?"

"A most irritating plague," she said, and that was it for the moment. When school started however, they soon found out what "irritating plague" Sapphire was referring to.

Their classmate, Token, had just finished his report on "Space." Everybody always thought that "Token" was an odd name for a boy, but there you go.

"Thank you, Token, for that report. Now, we have time for one more. Sapphire, how about you?"

Sapphire, who was paying half an ear to the reports, nodded, stood up, and swaggered to the front of the room.

"No problem, Mrs. G," she said, and gave everyone a smile.

"Good Morning, everybody. My report is called "Ginger Kids."" All of the ginger-haired students looked up with interest, including Emily and her friend Amanda. Their interest soon turned to horror and disgust when it became apparent that Sapphire's "essay" was in fact, a hate speech.

"As I was saying, my speech is entitled "Ginger Kids: Children with red hair, light skin, and freckles."

Emily and Amanda looked at each other uneasily.

"We've all seen them- on the playgrounds, at the supermarkets, walking around on our perfectly good streets. They creep us out to no end and make us feel sick to our stomachs. Even looking at you lot is enough to make me want to be sick," Sapphire sneered, pointing accusingly at the four red-heads in class. She then picks up a power presentation remote, and up jumps a picture of a red-haired boy.

"Yuck! Gross!" She spat, before flicking to a poster for the 1999 version of Annie. "Ginger kids, you buggers should all see, are born with a disgusting disease called Gingervitus, causing very light skin red hair, and those seriously ugly freckles. Do you want to know why they have this disease? It's because they have no souls."

Emily was horrified. Was this really her beloved cousin, spewing forth some ridiculous shit about people with red hair? What happened to the girl who said she would back her up if someone was horrible to her?

She stood up. "I'm sorry, Sapphire, but what the actual fuck!?"

"Miss Blackhurst, sit down at once, and you can stay inside as well."

Sapphire ignored her cousin's outburst. "Kids with Gingervitus can't be cured," she said, putting up more pictures of red-haired kids, and making exclamations of disgust. "Since their skin is so light, they must avoid the sun, not unlike..." here, she put up a picture of the moon and bats, "Vampires."

The others let out an "ahh!" of understanding, but Emily let out a yell of another kind.

"That is so not true, you crap excuse for a cousin! I have red hair, and you don't see me avoiding the sun."

"Well, cousin, I was about to get to that, if you'll let me."

Emily ground her teeth together, and Amanda placed a hand on her jaw.

"So, there are some people, like my cousin, who don't have freckles or pale skin. We call them "Daywalkers.""

Several students laughed at this, but Emily stood up.

"This is a load of bullshit!" She shouted.

Her English teacher glared at her.

"You can stay in for break on Monday, Miss Blackhurst, now let your cousin finish her presentation."

"That ain't no presentation, Mrs. G! It's a bloody hate speech!"

A number of students who hadn't laughed cheered in agreement.

"Very well, Miss Blackhurst. If you wish, you can have a debate about it on Monday."

You can be sure of that," Emily said.

"Good. Now, shut your Goddamn "Daywalker", mouth, and let me continue." Sapphire said coolly.

Emily ground her teeth together, trying to contain herself.

Sapphire carried on. "Now then, where was I? Oh yes. Like vampires, the gingervitus gene is a curse."

"For fucks sake!" Yelled Amanda. She wasn't going to let Emily stay on her own, and her teacher told her to stay in at break.

Sapphire ignored them again. "Unless we work to rid the earth of that curse, the gingers could envelope our lives in blackness for all time. It is time that we all admit to ourselves that gingers are vile and disgusting. In conclusion, I will leave you all with this: if you think that the ginger problem is not a serious one, think again.

The bell rings and everyone leaves apart from Emily and Amanda.

"Stupid, supremast asswhipe!" Snarled Amanda.

"I quite agree," said Emily, feeling heartbroken. She adored her cousin normally, and couldn't work out where all this sudden hate for red-haired people came from.

"We've got to stop this from escalating into something worse. Do you know anyone who has red hair? You could use them as an example."

Emily thought for a moment. "I believe the Thompson family all do. You know what, though?"

"What?"

"This is becoming eerily similar to an episode of South Park," said Emily.

"Can't say I've seen that one," said Amanda.

On Sunday afternoon, Emily and Amanda made their way to the Thompson's place. As they walked, Emily thought how strange it was that people whom she'd known for years now hated her because of her hair. It made her wonder what on earth had happened in town.

_Is someone casting a South Park spell, or something_? She thought, walking up to a door which was painted a sort of creamy brown, and knocked firmly.

The door opened and three red-heads greeted them. Hannah, the only girl, smiled at them in recognition.

"Can we help you?" Asked her brother, James.

"Yeah. I'm doing a presentation on red-heads at school. Can I come in and ask you guys some questions?" Asked Emily.

"Absolutely," agreed Tobias, and invited the two girls in.

Their parents, Stephen and Michelle, looked up in interest.

"Oh, hello, girls. Can we help you?"

"Hello, Mr. Thompson. We wanted to know the real facts regarding people who have red hair, pale skin, and... freckles," said Amanda, who had halted momentarily because both parents had black hair.

Michelle smiled. "Yes, our adorable, red-headed angels."

"I don't understand. You two have black hair and brown eyes. Yet, your children have red hair." Said Emily.

" Yes, we've learned that the ginger gene is recessive in both our families' DNA. Actually, the odds of us having a red-haired freckled child were only one in four. And still it happened. Three times. What are the odds? " Cried Stephen, before he suddenly put his head in his hands and began to cry.

_This really is like South Park_, Emily thought to herself, frowning. Did Sapphire have to be a complete bitch until she nearly killed every non-ginger in town, thus putting an end to this madness?

"A lot of people carry the ginger gene and don't know," said Michelle, rubbing her husbands back as he stopped crying and raised his head. "If your spouse is also a carrier, then your children can turn out like... them."

_It never bothered them before_, thought Emily. _But I was sure the whole family were ginger. This dream, or whatever the heck is going on, is completely fucked up._

"Our children are each a blessing on their own," said Stephen, and Michelle nodded in agreement.

In unison, the three kids grinned and thanked their parents.

But, surely, they have souls, don't they?" asked Amanda.

"I'm sure they do," said Stephen. "It was lovely meeting you girls. We're cooking a chicken, so we need to get that started soon."

"Wait, I just had a few more questions about-" began Emily, but Stephen cut her off. "Look, if you don't want to have children with ginger hair, marry someone who is Asian, because they don't carry the recessive gene. In fact, I have a friend who is marrying a Chinese woman soon for that same reason."

With that, he led the girls to the door, and they left.

"Well, that was not very helpful," said Emily.

"Yeah. Let's do some research on the Internet," agreed Amanda. As they headed off, Emily thought to herself,_ This town has gone insane._


End file.
